icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Barber
William Charles "Bill" Barber (born July 11, 1952 in Callander, Ontario) is a retired Canadian professional forward who played for the Philadelphia Flyers in the National Hockey League (NHL). As part of the famed LCB (Leach, Clarke, Barber) line, Barber helped lead the Flyers to the franchise's two Stanley Cups in 1974 and 1975. He is currently a scouting consultant with the Flyers. Playing career Barber was drafted by the Flyers 7th in the first round of the 1972 draft. He was called up after only 11 games in the AHL with the Richmond Robins. In his first season with the Flyers Barber scored 30 goals and 34 assists and was a contender for the Calder Trophy for rookie of the year. Barber was converted to left wing by coach Fred Shero. He scored at least 20 goals every season. His best season was 50 goals and 62 assists in the 1975–76 season. In the Flyers' successful 1974 and 1975 Stanley Cup playoff campaigns, Barber contributed six goals in each, 15 and 13 points respectively. In addition to his respectable scoring abilities, Barber was also a well rounded player. On a power play he was equally valuable for setting up the play as he was a pulling the trigger. And if forced into a defensive role, he was capable. Barber said of himself, "I want to be remembered as being capable of doing my job day in and day out, not just as a goal scorer, but as a good all-around player for every kind of situation." In the 1976 Canada Cup, Barber scored one of his most famous goals while playing for Team Canada. Behind in the final against Czechoslovakia, Barber scored to send the game into overtime, and an eventual Team Canada victory. He was a team leader for the next decade. In 1979–80, the Flyers had their record 35 game unbeaten streak, and Barber was in the center of it all. He helped the Flyers reach the Stanley Cup Finals in the spring of 1980 with a number of key playoff goals against the NY Rangers and Minnesota North Stars. Barber captained the Flyers in the 1981–82 season and part of 1982–83. As of the start of the 2008-2009 season, he still holds the Flyers regular season career scoring record with 420 goals. He is tied for the lead for Flyers career player goal with Richard MacLeish; both have 53 playoff tallies. Retirement and Coaching Career Barber was forced to retire as a player after the 1984–85 season after being unable to return from reconstructive knee surgery in the spring of 1984. The Flyers retired his number 7, on October 7, 1990. He was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1990. After his playing career he would coach the Flyers from December 2000 until April 2002, winning the Jack Adams Award after 2000–01. He also coached the Flyers' AHL affiliate, the Philadelphia Phantoms, to their first Calder Cup victory in 1998. He was the Director of Player Personnel for the Tampa Bay Lightning, a position he held from August 2002 to June 2008. Barber's name was added to the Stanley Cup for a third time in 2004 with Tampa Bay. On October 13, 2008, he returned to the Flyers organization when he was named a scouting consultant. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Coaching record American Hockey League Team Season Wins Losses OTL/T Hershey 1984-85 6 9 1 Philadelphia 1996-97 49 18 13 Philadelphia 1997-98 47 21 12 Philadelphia 1998-99 44 31 5 National Hockey League Team Season Wins Losses OTL/T Philadelphia 2000-01 31 13 10* Philadelphia 2001-02 42 27 13* * - Qualified for NHL Playoffs Total NHL Coaching Record - 73-40-23 00-01 Playoffs - Lost to Buf 2-4 01-02 Playoffs - Lost to Ott 1-4 Total NHL Playoff Record - 3-8 External links * Category:Born in 1952 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Jack Adams Award winners Category:Kitchener Rangers alumni Category:NHL All-Stars Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:NHL players with 100 point seasons Category:NHL players with 50 goal seasons Category:National Hockey League players with retired numbers Category:Philadelphia Flyers coaches Category:Philadelphia Flyers draft picks Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Stanley Cup champions